


To Have No Control

by Rose_Aspiring



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aspiring/pseuds/Rose_Aspiring
Summary: An encounter between Doctor Lecter and Clarice ends with serious consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one! There will be a second part to this, and perhaps more depending on how it goes. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

Clarice’s heart was pounding in her chest. She tried to control her breathing and keep it as quiet as possible, lest the man she was hunting hear her. It was a futile attempt, of course, and she knew that. He could probably already smell her. No doubt he was lying in wait.

Currently, she was in an old manor built in the 1800s. An anonymous tip had called in saying a man that looked remarkably like Doctor Lecter had been seen entering and leaving the house several times over the past week.

The Bureau had assumed that he’d fled the country after escaping from the Chesapeake house. No matter how unlikely it might be that he really was still in the country, they sent Clarice out to investigate just in case.

At first, she had flat out refused. She was finally free of Lecter and didn’t want him back in her life. Not in any capacity.

That’s what she told herself, anyway.

The truth was that she _craved_ more interaction with Doctor Lecter. He had utterly consumed her life from the minute they crossed paths, and she was forever changed.

She would still arrest him, though, if given the chance.

Hopefully, after their interaction at the Chesapeake house, he still held her in high regard. If not, she was putting her life at risk.

Drawing her gun, she exited the entrance room and surveyed the living room.

Nothing.

She meticulously moved through the first floor, each room coming up as empty as the last. Finally, she circled back around and reached the stairs. Just as she was poised to climb the first step, she felt an arm wrap around her throat and a sharp blade press against the tender flesh of her stomach.

She was pulled back against the hard planes of a chest, rendering her completely immobile.

“Hello, Clariiice,” came the voice of the man behind her.

“Doctor Lecter,” she greeted back, trying to keep her tone emotionless.

“After all this time, my dear, I thought you would be happier to see me.”

She had to escape. Somehow she had to find a way out. As much as she was captivated by this man, he had still murdered countless numbers of innocent people. Besides, it was her sworn duty to bring him in. Her convictions were strong and she wasn’t going to let them weaken now.

By his tone, it seemed as though he still held some fondness for her. That would be helpful. It meant he would avoid hurting her. She knew he despised rudeness, and injuring her would be an unspeakable rudeness in his eyes.

“It _has_ been while, hasn’t it Doctor Lecter? I thought you would have escaped the country by now.” She tried to keep her tone light; conversational.

“I will, but I couldn’t resist seeing you one last time.”

Then it hit her. He had intentionally been spotted, knowing that it would bring her to him. The realization caused both excitement and panic to flutter through her stomach.

“How kind of you. If I am to be honest, I’ve thought about you quite a lot these past few months.”

“Have you now?” His hold on her eased up just slightly. Now was her window of opportunity. She had to act.

Stomping harshly on his foot with her heel, she elbowed his stomach and felt triumph flow through her as his arms released her. His harpy sliced the skin of her stomach but she didn’t notice it through the rush of adrenaline. It wasn’t a deep cut anyways.

She quickly moved out of his reach and pointed her firearm at him.

“Hannibal Lecter, you’re under arrest. Drop your weapon now.”

He tutted and didn’t acknowledge her request. “My, my, Clarice. How rude of you.” Slowly he took a step towards her.

“I mean it, Doctor Lecter. Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot.”

He stared unblinking, looking her right in the eyes. “I don’t think you will, Clarice. You see, I’m not ready to give up my freedom again. Spending years locked in a cell was rather tedious, and not an experience I wish to relive.”

Quickly, like the predator he was, he lunged towards her.

Clarice pulled the trigger automatically, startled by the sudden movement. The loud bang of the bullet leaving her gun’s chamber resounded within the old house, but it didn’t hit Hannibal. He had reached her too quickly and managed to bat her arm away, causing the bullet to fly towards the wall behind him and her gun to go clattering to the floor.

He immediately tried to grab onto her again, but she fought back. He managed to wrap an arm around her waist but she elbowed him again, quickly turning and punching him square in the jaw.

A low, predatory growl escaped him and she could see his maroon eyes darken to almost resemble the color of blood. She lashed out again, her foot connecting with his upper thigh. He grunted but seemed otherwise unfazed. She attempted to lunge for her gun but was stopped by the iron grip of his hand around her arm.

She turned once more, ready to strike his face again. Simultaneously, Hannibal brought the hand with his harpy down to hold against her stomach. In their desperate attempts to subdue the other, along with Hannibal being in a predatory haze, he misjudged the force in which he brought his arm down.

Clarice’s eyes widened and she let out a pained gasp. Looking down, she saw the handle of the blade protruding from her stomach. Her gaze moved up to connect with his, and she saw the bloodlust rapidly draining from his eyes.

“Clarice,” he called out, the sound choked and broken.

She looked at him with a pained expression, the grief evident on her face.

“Why?” She whimpered weakly, before collapsing to the ground.

He quickly sunk to his knees, carefully gathering her in his arms.

“Clarice, no,” he said frantically. “My love, I didn’t mean to. I swear to you,” he gasped out, desperation clouding his judgment. He looked at her, frozen, watching as her breaths became shallower and shallower.

What the hell was he doing? He was a Doctor for Christ’s sake. He could save her.

He _would _save her.

Gently picking her up, he carried her to the closest bedroom and laid her on the bed. Rushing to the kitchen, he grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol as well as a knife and managed to find some basic medical equipment in one of the cupboards near the bathroom.

Hurrying back to Clarice, he got out a needle and thread, as well as several bandages.

Taking the knife, he cut off her shirt and felt a stab of guilt as he saw that his harpy had previously caused harm to her

He dabbed the wound carefully with a rag and taking a deep breath, smoothly removed the harpy. He quickly pressed the rag over where the knife had been, applying pressure in hopes to slow down the bleeding.

Taking the needle in his other hand, he removed the rag and grabbed the bottle of alcohol, treating the wound before hastily stitching it up. With the bleeding stopped, he cleaned it once more and then bandaged her up.

Shifting through the makeshift medical supplies, he found some painkillers and gave them to her, as well as some vitamins.

Her breathing was still unstable, so he lowered his ear down to her chest. He could hear the steady beating of her heart, though it was faint even to his superior senses.

Taking her hand in his, he pressed a gentle kiss to her palm and whispered,”I am so sorry, my love, and I shall spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Clarice reach an understanding.

Clarice came back into consciousness feeling confused and disoriented. Her vision was a bit hazy and there was a sharp pain in her abdomen. She groaned, the sound drawing the attention of the man sitting stoically by her bed.

“Clarice?” He breathed, quickly turning to look at her. She winced as another bout of pain ripped through her.

Hannibal quickly reached for the painkillers and gave her another dose. The pain eased quickly and Clarice relaxed back into the bed, finally able to start regaining her senses. Looking over, she saw Doctor Lecter hovering above her, his brows drawn together in obvious concern.

Suddenly the memories of their last interaction came flashing back to her, and she immediately scrambled to get off the bed.

Strong hands came to rest on her shoulders, gently pushing her back down. “Calm yourself, Clarice. You won’t be able to walk with your injury. You need to rest and let your body heal.”

She shook her head, eyes wild and full of fear. “Get away from me! Don’t touch me! You’re the one that did this. You hurt me.” Her voice was weak, full of pain and betrayal.

Hannibal quickly removed his hands from her, his guilt over what had transpired becoming almost unbearable. “I never intended to hurt you, Clarice. Never. When you hit me, my instincts kicked in. In my haze, I misjudged my timing because I did not anticipate your trying for a second blow so soon. You must believe me when I say that I am utterly disgusted with myself and will do everything in my power to ensure that you make a full recovery.”

She sighed, a sudden wave of drowsiness washing over her. “Please just stay away from me,” she whispered, voice weak, before drifting back off into nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hannibal continued to check her injuries every day, pleased to find that her body was healing quite quickly. It had been several weeks since the incident, but Clarice had only awoken the one time.

Hannibal was downstairs, fixing himself a meal when he heard a thud come from upstairs. He had moved locations once Clarice was stable. It would have been unwise to settle anywhere in the United States for more than a few weeks.

He quickly rushed up the steps and to Clarice’s bedroom, finding her frantically trying to pick herself up from the floor.

“Clarice,” he hissed in concern, hastily making his way over and picking her up, setting her back down the bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, concern evident in his tone.

“I thought I told you last time not to touch me, Doctor Lecter.”

A sigh escaped him. When would she realize that he was only trying to help? This little game between the two of them was getting tedious.

“Please, Clarice. You must know that you are in no danger around me.”

She let out a mirthless laugh and gestured to her stomach. “Do I need to remind you where this came from, Doctor Lecter? I thought that your memory was impeccable.”

“Indeed it is, Clarice. What I’ve done to you will haunt me for the rest of my life. I can only beg for your forgiveness, regardless of whether or not I am deserving of it.”

She looked at him. _Really_ looked at him. She knew that he had never meant to hurt her. It was she who lured out the monster behind the man in the first place. Besides, if he had really wished her ill will, he would have let her bleed out on the floor of that manor, but instead, he’d risked his freedom by nursing her back to heath.

“Will you let me go, Doctor Lecter, once I have made a full recovery, or are you going to keep me?”

He sucked in a sharp breath, his maroon eyes darting up to meet hers. “That entirely depends on you, Clarice. Do you want to stay with me, knowing the man that I am? Or do you want to return to the FBI and continue playing these games? The choice is yours, although I am quite certain you know which one I would prefer.”

“How do I know you won’t get bored of me?” She asked, and then elaborated. “You’re an extremely intelligent man. It’s very likely that your fascination with me will wane after a while, and if I choose to stay with you, I will have to leave everything behind. If you suddenly decide you don’t want me anymore, I will be left with nothing.” Her tone wasn’t accusatory, just curious.

Hannibal, on the other hand, looked slightly offended that she would even consider that a possibility. “I can assure you with the utmost certainty that I will never grow tired of you. You possess an aura of mystery about you that I do not believe I will ever be able to solve. Besides, you’re far more intelligent than you give yourself credit for, and you are able to express such a wide range of emotions; it is positively intoxicating, my dear. So no, you needn’t worry about me abandoning you, for it will _never_ happen.”

The conviction in which he said this instantly assuaged Clarice’s doubt. She could no longer deny the pull she felt towards him. No other man had made her feel the way he had.

“Alright, Hannibal, I’ll stay with you. Because…because I have grown tired of chasing you. Tired of trying to deny my feelings for you and tired of trying to come to terms with how that impacts my job. I’m sick of it all.”

He looked at her, then, with such intensity that she almost averted her gaze. “I must make it clear that this decision is irreversible, Clarice. If you stay with me then you are _mine_, just as I am yours. I will not let you go. Not again.”

“I fully understand what this means and am not making this decision lightly. I have dreamed many times about what my life might be like now if I had simply gone with you that night as the Chesapeake house. Each time I found no reason why I shouldn’t have.”

He relaxed then, the tension in his body visibly melting away. “You have no idea how long I have dreamt of you making this very decision. I am profoundly happy in this moment, Clarice. I cannot fully articulate just what this means to me.”

She smiled moving her hand grab his. She tugged and he easily complied, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

He gently squeezed her hand, marveling at how soft it felt in his. “I would very much like to kiss you now,” he said, leaning forward until their lips were almost touching.

Clarice closed her eyes, and leaned forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease. The next chapter will contain some smut. I'll try to have it up sooner than this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice and Hannibal express their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Life has been a bit busy lately! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Let me know what you think.

Kissing Hannibal Lecter was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Their lips met and she could hear his sharp intake of breath. His lips were soft and assured; he knew what he was doing, but let Clarice control the pace. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and he gladly opened them to accept her.

A soft groan sounded from her as she tasted him for the first time. There was something sweet yet masculine about him and she enjoyed it immensely. Her hands moved to rest on his chest and she could feel his heart hammering. Who knew a simple kiss would raise his heart rate above 85 beats per minute? Knowing that she had such an effect on him pleased her greatly. Not many could say they knew the true Hannibal Lecter, but she was going to be one of them.

She smoothed her hands along his clothed torso, enjoying the feel of his hardened muscles beneath his skin. He was a powerful man, there was no doubt about that.

Slowly, her fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt. One by one she pushed them through their matching loop until his shirt hung loose and open around his shoulders.

Hannibal pulled away and took a ragged breath, his eyes dilated and a deeper maroon than she had ever seen.

“If you do not want to go further, I suggest you stop now, Clarice. My control is wearing very thin.” His voice was low, gravelly; tinted with a lust she had never known in a partner.

Looking him directly in the eye she said,”I wouldn’t have started this if I wanted to stop. You should know me better than that by now, Hannibal. Now kiss me again before I tie you to this bed and have my way with you.”

She was challenging him. She knew he would never back down from a direct challenge. The primal side of him was starting to seep through the cracks in his control and Clarice wanted to see just how far she could push him.

Hannibal had a tighter grip on his control than she anticipated. His eyes narrowed and he regarded her with amusement. “I see what you’re attempting to do, Clarice. But I won’t be baited into anything. Perhaps I’ll tie _you_ to the bed.”

She sucked in a sharp breath, her cheeks flushing.

“Oh, _yes,_” he hissed. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, my dear?”

She shook her head, quickly realizing she was losing control. She had to defuse the situation; change the tone.

“Not tonight, Hannibal,” she began softly. “Tonight I want it to be just the two of us. Exploring each other; showing how much we mean to one another. No more games. Not tonight.”

The playful, predatory glint in his eye was replaced with an affectionate longing. “Of course, my Clarice. You are right; we have all the time in the world to tease. But the first time I make love to you will be a physical representation of the depth of my feelings for you.”

He reached out and cupped her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss full of passion and longing. They had waited years for this moment and neither one wanted to cheapen it.

Clarice responded quickly, sliding into his lap and pressing her body against his. She wanted, no, _needed _to be as close to him as possible.

He groaned and moved his hands to grip her hips, his lips trailing down to her neck. Baring his teeth, he bit down. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to leave a mark.

“Hannibal,” she whimpered, baring her neck even further.

He growled, a low rumbling sound from deep in his chest, and bit down again before soothing it with gentle swipes of his tongue.

“Clarice,” he rasped in her ear,”I need you now.”

She nodded and moved from his lap, watching as he stood and slid his shirt from his shoulders. Her hands ached to run over his exposed torso, but she kept them resting on her lap.

Her eyes followed his hands as they quickly made work of his belt, sliding it from the loops and dropping it on the floor beside him.

His gaze snapped up to hers and he smirked. “Are you going to undress as well, Clarice? Normally both parties _are_ naked.”

She laughed and said,”You can’t blame a girl for enjoying the show. I got a little distracted.”

This time he let out a huff of amusement. “What show, Clarice? Watching a slightly overweight man in his fifties undress?”

She sauntered over to his and rested her hands on his shoulders, sliding them down his body until she reached the top of his trousers.

“I was watching a _powerful, intelligent, incredibly sexy_ man undress for me. I don’t know who you were talking about.”

He shook his head in disbelief and kissed her briefly, murmuring against her lips,”Whatever you say, Clarice.”

“Good, you’re learning quickly already.”

That got a sharp chuckle out of him and he pulled her in for another kiss. They broke apart after a few moments, Clarice quickly pulling her sweater over her head and unclasping her bra.

Hannibal reached forward, gently grasping her hands in his. “Slow down, my love. I want to savor this moment.”

He released her hands and she continued to undress at a much slower pace. Hannibal watched appreciatively, resuming his earlier actions as well. Soon they were both unclothed, both of their gazes raking over the other’s form.

“Exquisite,” Hannibal breathed, drawing her close and pressing his lips to hers. “You, my dear Clarice, are the most stunning creature I have ever seen. I find myself lacking an adequate vocabulary to describe your beauty in this moment.”

She blushed and mumbled,”Stop it, Hannibal. You don’t need to talk nice to get me into bed.”

“Oh, believe me, I meant every word I said. You’re gorgeous. Stunning.”

She pulled him towards the bed and said,”You’re not so bad yourself, Hannibal. I won’t even try to describe how I feel about you because I’m not nearly as eloquent.”

Clarice climbed onto the bed, tugging Hannibal along with her.

He grasped her hips and flipped her so that she was lying on her back.

“I can smell how excited you are Clarice. I wonder, will you taste just as sweet?” He kissed her neck, trailing his lips down to her collarbone and between the valley of her breasts before taking one in the palm of his hand, kneading it gently. He titled his head and took the nipple of her other breast between his lips, sucking sharply and nipping lightly.

Clarice’s hands moved to rest on his head, her fingers grasping lightly at his hair. “H-Hannibal,” she stuttered breathily, her arousal flaring suddenly. He hummed around her breast, memorizing the taste and feel of her.

Then his lips were gone and Clarice let out a whine.

“Patience,” he murmured, kissing his way down to her navel. He turned his head and placed kisses along her inner thigh, her scent nearly overwhelming him.

“I’m going to taste you now, Clarice. And I won’t be stopping until you’re begging me to.”

Then his tongue was swiping along her folds. Clarice’s hands tightened in his hair, a low moan sounding from her parted lips.

Hannibal was in heaven as well. She tasted divine; sweeter than the ripest fruit. He sucked at her clit greedily, alternating between that and licking at her dripping entrance. Of this, he would never get his fill. He could do this forever and never tire of it.

Clarice was overwhelmed. His tongue felt incredible and she couldn’t help but move her hips in an attempt to seek more friction. Hannibal hummed around her clit and a choked gasp escaped her. Already, she was feeling close to the edge.

“Hannibal, c-close. I’m…close,” she managed to get out between small sighs and whimpers.

He continued to greedy lap and suck at her, his hands tightening on her hips as she felt her body approach its release. One more sharp suck and Clarice fell off the edge. She called out his name, fingers tugging at his hair as her thighs quivered.

As soon as she came down from her high, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to her. “I need you inside of me, Hannibal. Right now.” Her voice was breathy, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with arousal.

He nodded, reaching down and rubbing his tip along her dripping entrance.

“Hannibal, please,” she said desperately.

In one smooth motion, he was buried inside of her. Both of them let out moans; his low and gravelly; hers high and breathy.

Her hands clutched at his shoulders as he moved inside of her, his thrusts smooth and slow. They rocked together in an easy rhythm and Hannibal nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

“My Clarice…” he murmured. “I never thought this moment would come. How I have longed to be inside of you; to show you my love for you.”

Her breath hitched and she squeezed his shoulders. Her voice seemed to have left her, but Hannibal didn’t mind her lack of response. He knew she felt the same way.

As they moved together, Hannibal’s hips began to move faster as his passion grew.

“More, Hannibal,” Clarice gasped as his hips snapped against hers.

He eagerly obliged her request, driving into her until the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air.

They both became too wrapped up in their own pleasure to articulate much more. Hannibal nipped along her neck, the baser side of him needing to mark her.

Clarice was in bliss. She could feel the telltale signs of her orgasm approaching and moved her hips fervently against his.

“Hannibal,” she breathed,”I’m so close.”

She clenched around him involuntarily, eliciting an almost pained growl from the man above her. He began thrusting even harder, his own passion becoming almost overwhelming.

A few more thrusts pushed them both over the edge and Hannibal collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy and ragged.

Clarice’s eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion taking over her. It had been so long since she’d felt this satisfied.

Hannibal shifted and made to roll off of her, but Clarice quickly stopped him.

“No, stay like this. Just for a little while.”

He nodded and relaxed against her, his hands moving up to brush through her hair.

“I love you too,” she said suddenly. “I realized I never said it back. But I love you as well. It just took me a while to realize it.”

He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. “I know, Clarice. My presumptions were affirmed each and every time you chose not to take me in. You’re the one person I can trust, my love. I hope that I can be that for you as well someday.”

“You already are, Hannibal. You already are.”


End file.
